Promise Me Not
by MCahill
Summary: They chose separate ways, thinking it was for the best. A promise is made; both yearn to meet again. Then, an unexpected call changed both of their lives. "I know it is a bad thing to break a promise, but I think now that it is a worse thing to let a promise break you." Amy/Ian. AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the 39 Clues.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The soft silhouette of the skyline darkened against the last rays of the evening sun. A chilling breeze drifted through the cold November air. Gray autumn clouds rolled in overhead, casting a gloomy cover over the small suburban town.

Rain soon began to splatter noisily on the cracked cement road. It started as a light drizzle, the tiny droplets stroking the brittle red leaves. The red maple trees, already starting to be stripped bare for the cold months, dripped from the wetness. Soon, the gentle mist transformed into a heavier downpour.

The usual latter was out and about their business. Umbrellas blossomed in the rain as men ducked under the protective cover, moving slowly down the sidewalks. Kids ran about in their rubber rain boots, splashing into small puddles forming on the road. Feet clad in maroon red, coffee brown, baby pink, and lemon yellow rushed by in a blur of colors, walking quickly to find cover. Cars zoomed past, the tires spraying water onto unfortunate sidewalkers that cursed under their breaths.

A young couple also moved down the sidewalk, under a cherry red umbrella. The girl walked in front had her arms out, obviously enjoying the rain. She wore a simple white blouse and plain navy jeans. Her hair was loose, falling in a cascade of reddish brown curtain over her shoulder. Her most striking feature are her eyes. Jade green irises, just a few shades shy of emerald, illuminated with bliss.

Behind her, a well-dressed guy lagged a few steps slower, one hand gripping on to their umbrella and the other shoved into the pocket of his tailored trousers. His expensive outfit juxtaposed her simple attire. He pulled the umbrella a little closer to shield from the downpour, and then proceeded to occupy himself by flicking off a leaf that landed on his impeccable shirt sleeve.

The girl spun around suddenly, laughing gleefully as the droplets from her hair sprayed the guy underneath the red umbrella. His perfectly tanned face turned into a scowl as he swiped the water off with a silk handkerchief, but his lips turned upward into a grin seeing the smiling redhead. He knew that she liked rainy weather the best. He love the way her eyes lit up, all the worry vanished and replaced with joy.

The girl rolled her jade green eyes and snickered at his discomfort. She ducked under the umbrella and fell into step with him. She knew that he hated the rain, but he would never admit it because he would do anything for her.

The pair walked in silence, listening to the rhythmic drip, drip, drip of water against the red fabric. They rounded the corner at the central park, and continued down a secluded path until it came to an end at a large estate.

Under the shelter of the awning, he lowered the dripping umbrella and set it on the pavement. She stood up on her tiptoes, trying to match his height. She whispered something inaudible into his ear and started to walked toward the wooden door.

He suddenly grasped her wrist before she can leave. She stops and turns around, understanding the signal that he needed her attention.

His face was passive, but her perception pierced through the cover and saw his nervousness. He slowly reached inside his coat pocket and slipped out a small square box.

On a whim, he got down on one knee.

"I know that this is really sudden. I can't tell you enough how much I care about you. You are the most caring, intelligent, gentle, and beautiful person I've ever met. You've taught me how to truly be a good person, and you've changed me. I am so fortunate to have you in my life."

He opened the velvet box. Inside, a gorgeous diamond ring rested on velvet, its beauty illuminating in the dusk. The large gem glowed with beauty, and the small box was barely large enough to contain its lustrous shine.

He continued, amber gaze staring down her bright green ones.

"I love you, Amy Cahill."

He took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"

She stood there, frozen in place, like a deer caught in the headlights. Her surprise was plastered on her face, her mouth hanging in an "o". Her breathing was uneven, and after a few attempts, she was able to calm herself.

After a long moment to silence, she finally spoke.

"Ian... I-I don't know."

She bit her lips, surprised at the words she just said. Her own mind was in a confused jumble, unsure and indecisive.

He was taken aback by her answer. He remains expressionless, not losing any of his suave.

Amy continued. "What would the branches think of this? I know that the Lucians already strongly disapprove our relationship. Just imagine how everyone's going to react when.."

"We can run away, you and I. To somewhere that no one will ever find us. They can't tell us that we can't be together because you're a Madrigal!" Ian replied, exasperated.

"Ian, I can't just leave like that! What about Dan, Nellie, and Fiske? Besides, Natalie needs you! You're the only family she has left," Amy said.

"They can take it. It will only take some convincing and-"

_A Lucian and a Madrigal?_

_It's a joke._

_I can't imagine what half-branch scums they're going to create._

_They're not going to last._

_Crossing branches is going to cause another conflict._

_They can't possibly end up together._

_No way._

"We can't work."

Ian slowly regained his position on two feet. He snapped the small box close with his hand, curled tight into a fist.

"I can wait for you, Amy. However long it takes." He promised, sounding tired.

Amy studied him. She heard desperation in his voice. Ian was always a smooth and passive person, never exposing his emotions. His insecure side was locked underneath his armor of confidence, shielding him from his weakness. His desperation was heartbreaking. Amy tried hard to keep the tear in her eye, dangerously close to spilling over into a waterfall.

Amy was in deep thought. After a while, she responded.

"I need some time to mend the relationships and tension between the branches. If we are both still single in five years, then we can get back together."

Her helpless green eyes met with his desperate amber ones. Amy inched forward. When they were only within reaches apart, Amy wrapped her arms around him. He immediately reciprocated the act.

He felt her press her face into the crook of his neck. The same way she always done when she was upset.

"I'll be waiting." Ian whispered to her.

Ian felt her grip tighten. His shoulder was wet from her tears, but he didn't mind. He wanted to be frozen in time, holding her, comforting her, and never letting her go.

He felt her grip loosen. As she slowly released her hold, he felt his heart slowly shatter.

She was the first to let go. She stood on her toes and gently pecked him on the lips.

She gave his hand one last reassuring squeeze.

Without another word, Amy turned and disappeared into the house.

He stood there for a moment. The sound of her rain boots clacking, the oak door clicking shut, was so surreal. Her sweet lavender-vanilla scent lingered in the frigid air.

He slipped into the rain, walked into a black car parked just outside, and drove away in the storm.

* * *

"Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them," I said.

"Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway."  
― John Green, _The Fault in Our Stars_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me your thoughts about this story. I know this chapter was cliche, but I hope it will be better once the first few chapters are out of the way.

I decided to post this just to let you know that I haven't completely disappeared... O-O

Fun fact: Did you know that John Green makes Crash Course World History videos on YouTube? I watch that for AP World history... He's slightly crazy at times. Cookies for you if you know what I'm talking about. (::) (::)

I have some questions! :)

1. Do you speak a foreign language?

2. Frozen yogurt or ice cream?

Much love,

M


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the 39 Clues.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_5 years later_

_Attleboro, Massachusetts_

Amy laid in her bed, wide awake. Her alarm clock displayed that it was only 5:30 in the morning. She had plenty of time before work started. Today was rather an important day of her life.

_Does he still remember...?_

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts away.

Feeling restless, Amy rolled out of bed. She quickly dressed in a pair of black jeans and cotton green blouse that matched the color of her eyes. She could care less about what she wore, but smiled at the thought of someone that would criticize her "peasant attire".

She walked over to the the bathroom, passing her younger brother Dan's room. Dan is now in the third year of college, but is still fascinated by ninjas and video games like before. He reminded Amy of an adult with a mind of a child.

_Once a dweeb, still a dweeb._

As Amy started to wash up, she thought about her own life. She graduated from the prestigious Harvard University last year, and now took a relaxing and low-profile job as a historian for the local museum. The Cahill branches are now mostly at peace. As the leader of the Madrigals, she was able to convince the younger generation of Cahills to work together, instead of against each other.

Her mind wandered to someone that she haven't seen in the past five years. Although they had kept in contact with each other, school, the Cahills, and now work had kept her busy on her toes.

Amy made her way quietly downstairs, careful to not disturb anyone from their peaceful slumber. She placed a teabag in a cup and filled it with hot water. The aromatic smell of Earl Grey wafted throughout the kitchen. _He always drank tea, _she thought. She then proceeded to make herself toast.

Her phone buzzed on the counter, alerting Amy that she got a text. She snatched her phone up eagerly, anticipating that maybe it was Ian. When she opened the message, her face fell, slightly disappointed. It was Jake Rosenbloom. She had met him when she studied at Harvard, and the two became friends.

_Jake: Hey. Do you have any plans tonight? _

Amy tapped out a reply.

_No, I'm free._

A few moments later, Amy's phone vibrated again.

_Jake: How about dinner at the steakhouse? _

_Amy: Ok, sounds good. 7?_

_Jake: Yeah, the usual spot. Bring Dan and Nellie too. Att will be there._

_Amy: See you later! Gotta go, running late for work._

Amy stuffed her phone in her back pocket just as Nellie walked in with a cheery "good morning". Dan stumbled after her, grumbling about something incoherent.

Dan reached for the slices of toast on the table, and shoved it into his mouth. He grinned sheepishly at Amy, who in turn frowned in protest.

"That was mine, dweeb!" Amy complained.

"Too late, sis," Dan mumbled through a mouthful, spewing crumbs everywhere. He continued to pour himself a glass of orange juice.

Amy sighed as she flicked soggy toast off her shirt. Now that her breakfast was consumed by her idiotic brother, she sipped her tea and decided to pour a bowl of cereal instead.

Glancing at the clock, it was 6:45. Amy gulped down her cereal and rushed to the the door.

"By the way, Jake invited us to dinner at 7!" Amy shouted to Dan and Nellie before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Amy smiled happily as she walked out of the museum. Her presentation went really well, and her usual stutter was not present, albeit her nervousness.

She got into her white sedan. Before she could turn on the engine, her phone rang.

She picked up her purse and dug around the contents until she found her phone. Glancing at the caller ID, she opened her mouth in a momentary surprise.

_Ian Kabra_

She took a deep breath, and pushed answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Amy."

The silky british accent made her breath hitch. It was the same voice that made her laugh, soothed her, teased her. The person that she hated to spend so long apart from. She cherished all the time they had spent together. Hearing him again in such a long time was somewhat comforting.

"Hi, Ian." She bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

"How have you been?" He asked smoothly.

"I'm...good." _Not without thinking about you all the time, _she added silently in her head. "What about you?"

"I'm well. It's wonderful to hear your voice again." He chuckled.

Amy's nervousness melted, and a grin etched into her face, dissolving her tense mood.

The line went quiet for a while, both unsure of what to say.

Ian cleared his throat and broke the lasting silence.

"Actually, I'm calling to let you know that..." Ian paused,

"I'm engaged."

* * *

"We promise according to our hopes, and perform according to our fears."

-Francois duc de la Rochefoucauld

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 1! I locked myself in my room to get away from talking to family friends on Thanksgiving night, so I decided to write another chapter.

And a **big** thank-you to those of you that reviewed: Amber-Raven-Cahill, Britto (guest), Ms. Dartgun, and Amy Kabra (guest).

The next chapters will be more happy and there will be drama. :)

Reviews would be really appreciated! They make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside :3

Much love,

M


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the 39 Clues.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Amy recalled the time when she fell out of a tree. She was training with her personal climbing instructor, scaling an old sycamore. The moment she lost grip of the slender branch that she grasped precariously, her mind went blank with a flash of fear, unsure of what to do. She flailed her arms wildly, desperately trying to grasp a tree branch, any tree branch. The impact was sudden, and although she prepared herself for it, she felt her whole body slam against the hard-packed dirt, her breath knocked out. She was lucky to walk away from the 20-foot free fall with a broken arm and a badly bruised hip.

Amy felt like she had just fallen off a tree.

She gasped for air as the words sank in. The shock spread like a virus, infecting every nerve, capillary, and cell in her body.

"W-what did you say?" Amy whispered, barely audible. She mentally smacked herself for stuttering.

"I'm getting married, Amy."

The full impact of reality hit her hard. Her grip around her cell phone tightened, threatening to crush it to pieces. The only thread that held her to sanity was her free hand curling into a fist, the pain from her nails digging into the flesh of her palm, reminding her of the unavoidable truth.

However, she felt oddly calm. Her mind was empty, and she could only formulate on thought that was appropriate.

"Congratulations," she said monotonously.

"Thank you. I was hoping that you can come to the wedding. It's set two months from now." Ian replied.

With every word, she felt a stab of pain piercing throught her heart, threatening to burst from each prick. The only thing she could manage her lips to form was, "Ok."

"I couldn't wait anymore. I've moved on." Ian said.

"I know. It's been a long time."

"Very good. I have a client to tend to. It was nice to talk to you again, Amy."

The last thing Amy could comprehend was the fact that Ian was getting married. Her mind then became a blur of thoughts.

"Goodbye." He ended the conversation.

_Click._

* * *

Amy pulled into the mansion's spacious driveway. She made her way out of the car slowly, the shock of the call still reverberated in her head. Amy pushed opened the door and entered the house.

The dissonant sound of heavy metal blasted from the living room. Ditching her bags haphazardly on a table, she made her way quietly across the room, not wanting to disturb Nellie, who was jamming out to the music.

"How was your day, kiddo?" Nellie shouted.

"Fine," Amy mumbled halfheartedly as she disappeared up the stairs.

Upstairs, Amy could hear the sound of video games coming from the loft. Dan sat lazily on the couch, drowning in a stack of pillows and candy wrappers while his fingers moved rapidly on the controller.

"Hey, bookworm."

Amy ignored the comment and sent him a glare.

She veered of to the left and pushed open the door at the end of the hall.

Her room was painted a creamy butter yellow, with a large window overlooking into the manicured backyard. On a cherrywood desk was a stack of books, ranging from John Steinbeck to William Shakespeare.

Amy picked up a random book off her desk and curled up on her bed to read.

She tried to focus her mind onto the words of her novel, but the call remained in her head.

_I'm engaged._

_My wedding is in two months._

_I've moved on._

Those words mocked her in her mind, irking her, irritating her.

She remembered how five years ago, he promised that he would wait for her.

It turned out to be empty words. Those words that left her hanging on a thin thread of hope that they would work in the end.

The book page was a blur in front of her eyes. Wet splashes dripped onto the paper.

She shut the book with frustration, since reading did not keep her mind occupied. Amy tossed the novel onto the floor, landing with a heavy thud. She wiped her face with her sleeve, motting the tears away.

Amy has never been one to act boldly. She was just a quiet, shy, stuttering girl. But being part of the world's most powerful family, Amy has learned many lessons. Those experiences had changed her to be more confident.

Why mourn over the news like a _loser_? There's more than one way to play a game.

She and her brother won the Clue Hunt when she was 14. She led to the defeat of the Vespers when she was 16.

If she could managed to save the world, she can definitely turn the situation to her advantage.

The corner of her lips twitched up in a subtle manner. Amy blinked back the last of the moisture left in her eyes.

She swiped her phone off of her dresser and made a call to a Madrigal agent.

Amy dragged a suitcase out of her closet and began to pack. She tossed in articles of clothing-mostly t-shirts and jeans. As an afterthought, she grabbed a dress and added it to her luggage.

Someone knocked on Amy's door loudly.

"Amy!" Nellie shouted behind the door, "Time to go!"

"Give me five minutes."

Amy hurriedly zipped up her suitcase. Walking over to her desk, she took her wallet and her passport.

Opening the door, Amy made her way downstairs.

"There you are," Nellie said as Amy appeared.

Dan looked confused. "What's up with the suitcase? Last time I checked, we are going out for dinner."

Amy eyes casted towrds the floor. She took a deep breath and explained the incident.

After a few minutes, she managed to sum up everything without choking up. Nellie and Dan were quiet, taking in the news.

"I'm so sorry, Ames." Nellie gave her a comforting hug.

"At least I won't be related to-" Dan started but is cut off by a glare from Nellie.

"I'm not coming to dinner," Amy gave Nellie an apologetic look. "I'm going to London."

* * *

"Revenge may be wicked, but it's natural."

-William Makepeace Thackeray, _Vanity Fair_

* * *

Don't kill me for making Ian engaged to someone else. I have this story planned out, and I promise all you Amian shippers that the ending would not disappoint.

Thanks for the reviews! Shoutout to Ms. Dartgun, pseudonym99, Anne Cahill, and Guest for being awesome. Also, for those of you that read my story, thank you!

Keep reviewing,

M


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the 39 Clues.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_London, England_

Amy inhaled the cold London air deeply. She was more than happy to get off of her six-hour flight across the Atlantic Ocean.

Because she had the Madrigal agent book such a last-minute flight, Amy was wedged between an obnoxious tourist and a screaming toddler. The guy, who introduced himself as Randy, ranted on about how excited he was to visit the Big Ben. He was oblivious to Amy's attempts to block him out with headphones. However, that did not muffle the fussy child's loud whines. She spent the six hours restless, and now dark circles plagued her eyes.

After picking up her suitcase, Amy stepped outside and waved down a taxi.

A sleek black cab pulled over by the curb. Amy dragged her luggage into the trunk, and promptly seated herself in the passenger side.

The interior of the car did not match the shell. Cheap black leather-covered with nicks and cuts lined the sunken seats, worn down by previous riders. The car reeked with cigarette smoke, and glancing over at the driver explains the pungent smell. He had a scruffy beard, gray eyes, and an impatient look.

"Where may I take you, miss?" He asked glumly, tapping his foot on the gas pedal.

Amy glanced uneasily at the grubby man. If it weren't so late, she would have gotten out and hunted down another taxi.

"Kabra estate, please."

The driver stepped on the gas and sped onto the street. He tossed the remaining butt of cigarette out of his window. He immediately lit another one, and held the rancid white stick between his lips as he put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"You don't seem like the type." The driver suddenly said, filling the air with the acrid stench of tobacco. He let out a puff of white smoke.

Amy raised her eyebrow in confusion. The man continued.

"You know, practically everyone in London knows the young Mr. Kabra, wealthy and handsome. Those starry-eyed girls are dropping at his feet by the dozen. It's like he doesn't even see them."

He cast Amy a side glance.

"I hope you're not one of them?"

Amy frowned as the driver prodded her with questions. She contemplated, not wanting to reveal too much.

"No, we're old acquaintances."

The taxi driver nodded. Sensing that his customer does not want to talk, the cab driver fell silent.

Amy was thankful when the guy stopped with the dreaded questions. The last thing she wanted to do was to have a nosy taxi driver getting a dip of her personal life.

For the remainder of the drive, Amy focused hard to keep her dinner down as the repulsive odor made her gag. The drive was lengthy, as the Kabra mansion lies in the outskirts of London.

Finally, a large gold gate appeared in the distance. The outline of a castle-sized mansion was visible. Amy wondered just how many servants, maids, cooks, and gardeners are needed to tend the large estate. Compared to any other mansions she had seen, they were only a fraction of the huge manor's size that towered in front of her.

The taxi stopped short by the iron wrought gate. An elaborate "K" was etched onto the middle, finished with intertwining gold serpents.

Amy tossed the driver a 50 pound note, not bothering to ask for change. She hurried out of the cab, grabbed her suitcase out from the back. The fresh air outside was a relief. Amy took a big breath, clearing her lungs.

She walked towards the gate. A small fingerprint scanner was concealed just under the curve of the largest snake.

Amy placed her right index finger over the secluded sensor. After a moment, a green hologram popped out. It read in electric green letters Agent Amy Cahill, Madrigal. It was followed by a beep of confirmation and a click of the gate unlocking.

Amy walked along the paved path towards the door. She saw the white rose shrubs, already starting to wither in the cold. A breeze picked up the faint scent of the dying roses. The sickly sweet smell reminded her of him.

When she reached the grand mahogany doors, she raised her arm and knocked firmly on the wood.

Just as Amy began to lower her arm, the door swung open, revealing a tall man, amber eyes filled with surprise.

Ian stood there, leaned on the frame, and gave Amy a smirk.

"Well, hello to you."

Amy crossed her arms nervously. Although he looked more worn out since she last saw him, he definitely had not lost the attitude.

"Hi. So are you just going to let me stand here and freeze outside?"

Ian's eyes lit up with amusement.

"No, of course not," He signaled as a butler appeared silently. "Bickerduff, get a room ready for Miss Cahill."

Bickerduff obediently carried Amy's luggage and vanished around the corner.

Amy then followed Ian into the mansion.

He led her through the twisting halls. The dimly illuminated paths were adorned with priceless paintings, from Raphael to Andy Warhol.

She admired the works of art as they progressed deeper into the house.

"I've decided to continue the art business. It requires a lot of attention, but with all the customers and contacts, it's worth all the work."

Amy didn't say anything, only gave a small nod.

Ian then stopped short at a room.

"This is your room." He pushed open the door and exposed a lavish gold decor and floor-to-ceiling windows. She would have enjoyed herself if it wasn't for the traitor that stood next to her.

"I'm glad you came to visit, Amy. I do hope you are going to stay for a while?"

Amy opened her mouth in protest.

"But I-"

"Oh, I can contact your boss and excuse you from work for some time." He leaned in, and lowered his voice down to a whisper.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love."

With that, he turned around and melted back into the hall.

* * *

Amy walked out of the bathroom, feeling more awake after washing her face.

The bright morning sun seeped through the golden drapes of her room. She gathered her hair up in a messy bun and made her way downstairs. Navigating through the hallway was like going through a maze. She had to ask several servants before finally entering the grand dining room.

Around the large glass table were three people. Ian sat on the left, dressed in his usual "casual" attire of a beige sweater and black pants. Across from him, a female version of Ian sat there, carefully inspecting her flawless fuchsia manicure. Natalie shot her a glance and looked at her outfit in disapproval. She mumbled an unheard insult under her breath, not bothering to greet Amy.

Amy's face burned crimson with embarrassment. Her plain lavender t-shirt and jeans were out-of-place in the formal setting of their breakfast.

Trying desperately to contain her embarrassment, she looked at the last person who she did not recognize.

The woman had lustrous brown hair, flowing down her back in gentle curls. Her large, almond-shaped eyes were the color of honey, and her face was defined, with delicate nose and thin lips. The woman looked like a queen, while Amy felt like a mere peasant next to her.

Ian averted his gaze to Amy.

"Morning, Amy," Ian said.

Three pairs of eyes trained on her.

The brunette woman walked up to Amy, a genuine smile on her face. Her overwhelmingly white teeth was blinding.

"I'm Reina, Ian's fiancée." Her syrupy sweet voice trickled through the air.

There were so many things wrong with that sentence.

She gave Amy a friendly hug and a kiss on each cheek. Amy winced in discomfort, not used to the amiable greeting from a stranger.

"Nice to meet you," she managed to mutter without hissing.

Not only was Ian's fiancée gorgeous, but overly friendly. Natalie was trying hard not to laugh, and Ian managed to keep his amusement under control.

"She's raised in France, so it's a habit," Ian explained.

Reina looked at Amy with interest.

"So you are Amy Cahill! I've heard so much about you from Ian," Reina said excitedly as she dragged Amy and seated the redhead next to her.

Servant began to roll in with plates of delicacy. Pancakes, fruits, bread, rolls, and crepes were placed on the table. Amy picked up a slice of warm artisan bread top with a strange purple jelly. She placed some exotic fruit on her plate.

A servant came around with drinks. Amy graciously accepted a cup of coffee, while Ian grumbled about his tea being too sweet.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet you," Reina said. "Ian tells me about how wonderful you are. It's a shame that you guys didn't work out."

Amy clenched the jaw. The woman was oblivious to the tension in settling in the air. Reina continued to rant about how lucky she was to have Ian as her fiancée.

"...he's so sweet! I remember that time when I opened my door and oh my, those roses..."

As breakfast carried on, Amy tuned herself out of Reina's constant monologue. Natalie was turning slightly pink from annoyance, while Ian munched on a blueberry crêpe inattentively.

Unable bear the rant, Natalie rose from her seat with irritation.

"Well, if you don't mind, I am going to call up the catering company, start to send out those invitations, and then hit Harrods. I'm sure Amy and Ian have the time to enjoy the little adventures." Natalie said in a clipped tone. "Cheerios, darlings!"

Natalie then disappeared down the hall, her expensive heels clacking loudly on the polished floors.

Reina didn't look bothered by the insult. She gave Natalie a small wave and "Have fun!", but the young Kabra was already gone from earshot.

Ian beckoned the servants to clear the table.

A pair of honey colored eyes looked at Amy gleefully. Amy tried hard not to pierce her with daggers.

"Amy! Are you busy today?"

Amy was seriously considered to make up a lame excuse.

"I was actually-"

Reina didn't bother to let Amy finish. "Great! I was hoping you could come with Ian and I to pick out some flowers for the wedding." She glanced at Ian, "Amy can come along, can't she?"

Amy studied the paisley print of the table runner as Ian turned to look at her.

"Sure."

Reina beamed happily. "This is going to be great!"

Amy groaned inwardly, but the elated brunette did not notice.

Her day just couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"Letting go doesn't mean that you don't care about someone anymore. It's just realizing that the only person you really have control over is yourself."

― Deborah Reber, _Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be great. Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes. :)

Big thanks for pseudonym99 for helping me with names, and also thanks to all of you that reviewed! Virtual cookies for you all (::) (::) (::)

Expect slight Amian moments in the next chapter(s)...

Question time!

1. Should there be Natalie/Dan (Natan)?

2. Coke or Pepsi?

3. Would you rather go back in time or into the future?

Thanks for reading!

M


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the 39 Clues.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The excruciating car ride to the florist was spent staring out the window and trying to avert her gaze away from the couple. Amy nearly gagged at the way Reina gushed to Ian, her voice sickly sweet and tantalizing. She made an effort not to empty her stomach of this morning's breakfast in the posh limousine.

As the limo finally lurched to a gentle stop, Amy was more than glad to get out of the car. The chauffeur opened the door for Amy, then proceeded to help Ian and Reina.

Amy followed Ian into the shop. The waft of flowers washed over her body as Amy entered the elegant shop. The scent engulfed her senses; pastel colored buds and vibrant blooms lined the walls in a variety of arrangements. The creamy white walls are impeccable. A thin gold molding wrapped around the room. Spongy black carpet lined the floor, giving a classy touch to the store.

Muffled clacks of heels sounded from the back of the store. A woman appeared around the corner. She was young; her wide-set gray eyes were delicately lined with kohl. Her pale complexion resembled Amy's, but her cheeks shone with a rosy pink splash of blush. She wore a cheery lilac dress and held a bouquet of honeysuckle and dahlias in her left hand. A shiny gold badge over her chest read "Mindy".

Mindy set the flowers down by a table and then extended her hand to greet her customers. Her eyes scanned over the male in front of her, and her lips curled upward in a flirtatious smile.

"Mr. Kabra, what a pleasure to meet you! I'm―"

"Mindy. I can read, you know," Ian said.

Mindy's faced dropped as Ian interrupted her. She quickly recovered and plastered a big smile on her face. Reina nodded politely at the florist, while Amy stood aside, slightly amused.

"Ahh... well, follow me. Let's start from here," Mindy said.

She led the three over to the back. Roses, lilies, tulips and other exotic flowers extended down the hall. Mindy gestured to the array of flowers, then left the room to let them browse in peace.

"We have a large selection of flowers, Any one of them can be dyed into a color of your choice. Let me know if you need any help!" she chirped before disappearing once again.

Amy gazed at the plants with awe. Next to her, Reina admired the Hong Kong roses, the delicate petals dipped in gold glitter on the tip. Ian stood off to the side, with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

Amy's finger drifted to a lily. The large white petals were soft. She let her fingers graze gently against the flower.

She was especially fond of the white beauties. Their elegance and unsullied colors were refreshing... and painful.

He gave them to her on their first date.

It wasn't much of a date―after she refused countless times, she reluctantly agreed to accompany him to downtown.

He picnicked with her by the waterfront, bought her ice cream at a food cart, and watched a movie. Although he would rather take her to a five-star restaurant, buy her authentic Italian gelato, and get front row seats to an orchestra concert, being able to make her smile was enough.

She remembered how she passed by a flower cart full of fresh lilies. Those white flowers emitted a pleasant sweet scent, and they mesmerized her.

Before she left, he surprised her with a slender bouquet of the lilies she was fond of. Several of the largest blooms were nestled in a bunch and wrapped in a layer of spring green tissue paper. A matching silk ribbon was tied hastily into a bow. His efforts of making the present was heartwarming. That day, she gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving―which not only surprised him, but also herself.

"Um... Amy?"

Ian's voice made her snap out of her reverie. He stood in front of her, his eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yes?" she replied with a hint of confusion.

"I need your opinion. What do you think we should get?"

His amber eyes met hers, and he locked in with her green ones. Amy felt her cheek burn as a crimson color crept up in her face. She snapped her gaze away from Ian.

Her eyes scanned the wall. Amy gently plucked a pink carnation. It was dyed in a shade of fuchsia that was too rich. It reminded her of Natalie's manicure. She cringed as she handed Ian the overly pink flower.

"This one suits you," Amy said innocently.

She smirked as he took the bud.

He hates carnations.

Ian suddenly smiles.

"Very well." He signaled for Mindy to take his order.

"I would like enough of carnations in two months. Have it dyed in white. The pink is absolutely hideous," Ian said.

He then plucked a snow-white lily from a vase.

"...and also some of the white lilies."

He glanced at Amy. "I remember you fancy those, don't you?"

Amy was pretty sure Ian was doing this just to torture her.

She glared at him, but he carried on, not bothered by the venomous look.

Reina walked up beside Amy. She grinned at her while Amy tried not to frown.

"You've got a good taste, Amy! I love this," Reina complimented.

Amy's lips instinctively twitched downwards. She then forced herself to smile at the girl.

As Ian completed his order, they walked out and headed back to the car. The chauffeur dutifully ushered them inside the car.

"How about lunch with us?" Reina asked. "There's a new Thai restaurant that I'm dying to try out!"

Amy politely refused the offer. This time, the brunette stayed quiet did not press her any farther.

The limo stopped in front of the Kabra estate and dropped Amy off. Reina waved goodbye and the couple left for lunch.

* * *

Amy walked into the large kitchen, hoping to find something substantial for lunch. She opened the fridge to find it stocked with fancy delicacies. She pushed a plate of caviar over, but finds nothing to her taste.

Slightly disappointed, she found a servant and asked her to prepare a sandwich.

"You know, the kind with sliced ham and cheddar on white bread," Amy explained.

The servant stared at her, but went on to prepare her food without question.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Amy answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Amy!" Dan greeted her. "Have you killed cobra yet?"

Amy chuckled. "I wish. What's up, Dan?"

"Great. How are you, big sis?"

"Uh...fine?"

"Yeah right. And pigs can fly."

"Don't worry about me. I can deal with it."

"Next time I see him I will unleash my ninja powers. After all, I have a black belt in karate."

"You have a black belt in karate in your ninja video game."

"And that doesn't stop me from―"

Dan' voice was muffled by angry screams in the background.

"Amy... Gotta run. Nellie's looking for me," Dan gulped. "And she's holding her iron skillet."

Amy sighed. "I guess telling to stay out of trouble is a little too much. What did you do this time, dweeb?"

"Well...uh, let's just say something exploded inside the house and it ended with Nellie's iPod in two pieces. By the way, Nellie said hi!"

Dan hung up, leaving Amy wondering what the hell he did this time. The last time Nellie got mad at Dan was when he accidentally lit her cookbook on fire. Nellie had grounded him for a week while she mourned for her burnt recipes.

The maid returned with her sandwich on a pristine china plate. She felt her stomach growl at the sight of the mouth-watering sandwich. It was prepared delicately. Amy happily began to eat the meal.

Clacking heels reverberated from down the hallway. That meant Natalie was back. Amy was right; a few moments later, the younger Kabra emerged with two servants trailing behind her, drowning in bags of clothes.

"Bring it all into my room, please," Natalie instructed without lifting a finger. The two servants left with the overwhelming number of shopping bags.

Natalie turned and noticed Amy's presence.

"Hello," she said. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon, dear."

"Hi," Amy replied. "Looks like you brought the whole mall home with you."

"Not even close. But that's a good idea. Maybe I will look into having personal shopping center built next door."

Although Amy did have the money to shop like Natalie, she preferred a pair of jeans and t-shirt any day.

Natalie took a seat across from her while a servant placed a steaming cup of hot cocoa in front of her.

Amy looked at it with surprise. "You like hot chocolate?"

Natalie pursed her lips. "It's made with the finest cocoa from Ivory Coast and organic low-fat milk. Even though it's peasant food, I find it quite delectable when it's made from the best ingredients."

A silence fell as Amy returned to eating her sandwich and Natalie resorted to sipping her drink.

"How was your trip to the florist?" Natalie asked a little too innocently.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful. Couldn't have been better," she answered sarcastically.

Natalie smirked. "Well, as annoying as Reina is, I'd rather be related to her than your nightmare of a brother."

"Really? The last time you saw each other, you guys got along just fine."

Natalie grunted. "I lost the bet to him. He _forced_ me to play video games―if I didn't, he said he would burn all my Prada bags. I would never touch anything as repulsive as that again."

Amy saw Natalie's cheeks flare red with annoyance―or maybe it was because she was embarrassed. Whatever the reason, the irked girl was desperately trying to hide her uncomfortable blush.

"Oh, I by the looks of it, you had fun."

Natalie jabbed a finger at Amy threateningly. "It was better than socializing with peasants."

Flushed, she stood up and left.

"Later."

* * *

"Ouch!"

Amy winced as Natalie pulled the hairbrush ruthlessly through her untamed hair.

"Oh, shut it! Remember― pain is beauty!" Natalie chirped as she continued to drag the brush down her hair.

After a few more agonizing minutes of Natalie ripping hair out of her scalp, she finally stopped and proceeded to heat the curling iron.

This morning, Natalie had told Amy that she and Ian will be spending the day together while Natalie takes Reina to shop for a wedding dress. Natalie insisted that Amy at least tried to look nice.

Natalie picked up the wand and quickly curled the smooth hair. After a few more finishing touches, Natalie stood back, looking satisfied at her work.

"What do you know? I can turn an ugly duckling into a swan!"

That was the closest thing to a compliment that Natalie has ever given Amy.

Amy looked into the mirror. Her usually unkempt and unruly red-brown hair was smooth and silky. The strands were curled near the end into large, uniform curls. Her face was almost free of makeup except for a swipe of mascara and chap stick. She nearly freaked out when Natalie tried to apply red lipstick.

She persuaded Natalie not to squeeze her into a body hugging dress and stilettos. Instead, she wore a creamy white knitted sweater with a gold and pearl necklace. Black skinny jeans complimented her light-colored top. A beige trench coat and black leather boots completed the assemble.

She was secretly relieved that Natalie made her look decent. After all, Amy didn't want to look like a bird's nest in front of Ian.

"You know, things are not as bad as it seems," Natalie said casually before she left.

Amy puzzled over that. Sure, your fiancée suddenly calling it off and dumping you for another girl was perfectly fine.

_Not bad at all_, she thought sarcastically.

* * *

"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."  
―Haruki Murakami_, Kafta on the Shore_

* * *

Sorry for the boring chapter. I promise the next will be better!

Hope you enjoyed it! Also, thank you for all your reviews! I'm so psyched to see all the comments. Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism or point out any mistakes. I do the editing myself and I don't have a beta, so there might be errors.

I posted a link of Amy's outfit on my profile. Check it out if you have time :)

Here's a question for you: What should Amy and Ian do on their outing?

Thank you, and don't forget to review!

M


End file.
